Being able to effectively and efficiently grow plants for sale to the public is a concern of those involved in this business venture. Flowering plants, such as Chrysanthemums (or Mums as they are often called), are highly beneficial to growers because they can be effectively and profitably grown year round. Mums require proper spacing and sufficient drainage, among other things, in order to grow well. Meeting these requirements and keeping costs down is a primary concern of growers. At present, there are various methods to growing plants which will in turn be placed in pots for sale to the public. The field method requires plants to be planted in the soil, provided with fertilizer and water and then removed and placed into pots in which they will be sold. In another method plants are planted into the pots, and grown indoors while being provided with the proper amounts of water and nutrients. These methods are labor intensive and can cause a substantial loss of plants. The present invention allows growers to plant the plant directly into the pot and allows the plants to be grown in the field where they were previously grown. The present invention also aids the grower in meeting the plants needs by retaining the plants at a suitable and constant spacing between plants and allowing for drainage of the plant pots. Further, the present invention allows the cost of these operations to be lowered by lowering labor cost, and by lowering the cost of losing plants to the previous growing and removal system.